love_live_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Takamichi Tomoka
|katakana = 高道ともか|romaji = |age = 16|SecondColor = Orange|birthday date = August 5th|gender = Female|year = 2nd|height = 156cm|three sizes = B84/W61/H85|school = Nishizora Academy|hcolor = Brown|ecolor = Pink|relative = Takamichi Ryoichi (father) Takamichi Honoka (twin sister)|idol info = Idol Info|tcolor = Orange|attribute = Smile|unit = Fortes|subunit = Sucre Sucré|season = Love Live! Sinfonia!|appearance = Season 1, Episode 01|seiyuu = Amamiya Sora|image = - Debut Outfit.png|imgsize = 250px}} '|高道ともか}} is the main protagonist of [[Love Live! Sinfonia!|''Love Live! Sinfonia!]]. She is a 2nd Year of Nishizora Academy and her idol colour is orange. She is also smile attributed and the leader of Fortes plus a member of Fortes' sub unit Sucre Sucré. She is voiced by Amamiya Sora. Background Tomoka originally lived in the Kansai region as a child before moving to the city of Yokohama at the age of 13 due to her father's work. This is where she ended living next door to her best friend and upperclassman, Ōgawa Yozora. She also has a twin sister named Takamichi Honoka who is much more relaxed and calmer than Tomoka. Her father, Takamichi Ryoichi, is a business man who works for a large company but had to move to Yokohama due to having to work for another branch of the company he works for. Additionally, Tomoka has been a huge fan of school idols ever since a young age, her favourite groups always having been Muse and Aqours - having strong admiration for the two groups leading her to immediately want to start an idol group when she entered her 2nd Year of Nishizora Academy much like Kosaka Honoka and Takami Chika did in their 2nd years of their respective schools. Personality Tomoka is a high spirited, mischievous and carefree girl with a happy go lucky and energetic nature. Due to her high spirited nature, she is easy to get along with and is a very friendly person. Despite this however, people can find her mischievous side highly annoying at times as she tends to pull pranks on unsuspecting people, especially her classmates and teachers - her teachers usually giving her detention for this however. Additionally, she gets flustered easily when caught off guard or embarrassed - especially when it comes to her low test scores despite her constantly saying that she's good at studying when she barely studies at all - leaving her to fail most of her tests. Clubs and Hobbies Tomoka is talented at singing and loves to sing anywhere possible. Additionally, she was a member of the stargazing club run by Yozora before starting Fortes and becoming the leader of the idol group. Chronology Season 1 * '''Episode 01:' In episode 1, Tomoka walks to school with Yozora, talking to her happily until she brings up the idea of wanting to form a school idol group that school year just like Kosaka Honoka and Takami Chika did when they were in their second years - which leads Tomoka to compare Yozora to Tojo Nozomi and Ohara Mari due to their similar personalities. This continues until they get to school and head off to their separate classes and Tomoka spends most of her first half the day daydreaming about being a school idol and writing ideas for school idol units in her notebook before her teacher notices and scolds her for not paying attention in lesson, saying that it's the third time that week Tomoka has been scolded for her daydreaming. More TBA... * Episode 02: Season 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Love Live! Sinfonia! Category:Love Live! Sinfonia! Characters Category:Fortes Category:Fortes Members Category:Characters Category:Females